You Said Get Lost
by Elenhin
Summary: The full story of how Luke accidentally told Bo to get lost, as mentioned in Me and You and, Well, We Have Bo Here.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: In "Me and You and, Well, We Have Bo Here," I mentioned a bit about Luke telling Bo to get lost, only to have him go literally lost. Sine so many asked me about it, I have written that story, and since it was requested to be a chapter story, it is. I am sorry for the chapters being so short though.

Big thanks to Earendil Eldar for beta work.

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I made up the names of the other drivers, but I don't own the Duke boys, not the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**_You Said Get Lost_**

Chapter 1, Get Lost

Luke whistled cheerfully on a merry tune as he trudged along the trail to the pond. Okay, so it was mostly off key, and only three different notes, and it didn't really sound like 'Oh, Susanna,' at all, but that didn't bother him. He really couldn't care less, what he really didn't care for however was his cousin who was trailing along after him.

He was eight years old, and not really interested in baby sitting his younger cousin, Bo was three, and he trudged along cheerfully enough, chewing on his fist as he walked. Bo was always chewing on something it seemed. The point was, Luke was gonna go fishing, and he knew that if Bo went along, he would constantly have to pull him back from falling in, not to mention how Bo would scare the fish, and make a nuisance of himself.

"Look." Even now he stopped suddenly and pointed at something on the trail. "Funny." He laughed as he clapped his hands together.

"Bo," Luke turned around, he really didn't want to have him along today. Bo was just a baby anyway, not big enough to be of any real use at all, too little to help with the chores, and not big enough to play with. All he really ever did was beg cookies, and he always got them. Cause aunt Martha said he was too small to know better he got away with everything, and everyone else always though he was so cute they always gave him candy. No, today he really didn't want him along. What was it Bobby Robertson had told his brother? He was six, and as annoying as Bo, Bobby had told him to get lost, and he had gone home, it had sounded really cool when Bobby told him that. Luke decided to try it. "Get lost." He told Bo, pointing towards the farm.

"But Luke." Bo objected in that whiny voice he used at times, even managing a small lisping sound.

"No Bo, get lost." Luke told him again, smiling satisfied as Bo grudgingly turned around and walked the other way.

Luke took up whistling again as he continued towards the pond.

TBC

Thank you all for reading, I will do my very best to respond to all signed reviews.


	2. What If He Does Not Come Back?

Author's Note: In "Me and You and, Well, We Have Bo Here," I mentioned a bit about Luke telling Bo to get lost, only to have him go literally lost. Sine so many asked me about it, I have written that story, and since it was requested to be a chapter story, it is. I am sorry for the chapters being so short though.

Big thanks to Earendil Eldar for beta work.

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I made up the names of the other drivers, but I don't own the Duke boys, not the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

Chapter 2, **_What If He Does Not Come Back?_**

Luke smiled proudly as he entered the kitchen, he had two small fishes with them, and he couldn't wait to show them to Aunt Martha. She would cook them for dinner, and then his Uncle Jesse would say it was good work of him to catch them.

"Aunt Martha, look what I got." He held up the fishes for her to inspect.

"That's good Luke." She smiled. "Is Bo outside chasing the chickens again?"

"I don't know." Luke told her, "I just got back."

Martha frowned. "But he was with you Luke. I saw the two of you leave together."

"No, he went back to the farm just as we left." Luke shook his head. "I bet he's with Uncle Jesse."

Now it was Martha's turn to shake her head. "No Luke, we haven't seen him here since the two of you left. Did you leave him somewhere?" She asked.

"I told him to go back, but we hadn't gone that far then." Luke said uneasily. "He just went back."

Martha sighed. "Luke, Bo isn't old enough that you can tell him to go back, and be sure he does it, he isn't big enough to be wandering around all alone. Now where did you leave him?"

Luke shifted uneasily on his feet, he could tell she was disappointed in him. "By the old oak tree, the one that split in the storm." He admitted.

"Luke, that's much too far away to leave him." She exclaimed. "You know how he can just walk off if he sees something, now, run and fetch your Uncle Jesse, we have to find him."

Luke did as he was told, seeing the same disappointed look on his face as he was told. Then he was told to stay home and look after Daisy while they went looking for Bo. Daisy wasn't so small she needed someone to look after her, but Luke got a feeling they didn't really want him along. They were really disappointed in him, but Luke didn't really care about that. It had been annoying with Bo tagging along, but now he was just as worried about him as they were. He had thought Bo had gone straight back, but then he would have been on the farm, and he wasn't.

So Luke watched over Daisy, tried to keep her from worrying too much, it wasn't easy. They sat on the couch in the living room, side by side, and tried to comfort each others.

"Luke," Daisy turned big eyes up to him, gripping his arm. "What if Bo doesn't come back?"

"He'll come back." Luke assured her. "He's just hiding for a bit, but they'll find him really quick like." He knew that as soon as they found Bo, then Jesse would take him into the wood shed, and he deserved it. Even as he assured Daisy he thought about all the things that could happen to a three year old boy in the forest.

Bo was too curious, he didn't understand that things could be dangerous, he was always chasing the chickens around, and he didn't realize that some animals was dangerous.

Three hours later their Uncle Jesse and Aunt Martha came back, but Bo wasn't with them. Martha made Luke and Daisy a small meal while Jesse called all their neighbors to ask them to come and help search.

This time Martha stayed at home since they couldn't leave the children alone during the night, and someone had to stay by the phone.

TBC

Thank you all for reading, I will do my very best to respond to all signed reviews.


	3. It Is All My Fault…

Author's Note: In "Me and You and, Well, We Have Bo Here," I mentioned a bit about Luke telling Bo to get lost, only to have him go literally lost. Sine so many asked me about it, I have written that story, and since it was requested to be a chapter story, it is. I am sorry for the chapters being so short though.

Big thanks to Earendil Eldar for beta work.

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I made up the names of the other drivers, but I don't own the Duke boys, not the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

Chapter 3, _**It Is All My Fault….**_

Luke couldn't sleep, he lay awake in his bed, blanket pulled all the way to his chin, but he couldn't sleep. All he could think about was how dark it was outside, and how Bo was still out there, little Bo who was afraid of the dark. Sometimes he would crawl into Luke's bed with him. If he woke up in the middle of the night, he didn't like to go back to sleep if the room was all dark.

He missed saying good night to his little cousin, Bo was so cuddly, he wouldn't go to bed unless he got lots and lots of hugs and kisses. Luke really missed that right now, having those small and just a tad pudgy arms thrown around his neck as Bo planted a wet kiss to his face. Several of them, and he would smell of soap, and Luke would kiss him back, and he missed it so terribly right now.

He missed having that little tyke clambering up in his bed when he couldn't sleep in his own. He was always climbing up, he wasn't too small for his age, but he wasn't big enough to just get into Luke's bed, so he climbed, using the sheet, and occasionally Luke himself. He even missed the way Bo would press ice cold feet to his back in the middle of the night.

In the end Luke got up and climbed down in Bo's bed instead. For some reason he felt better there, as if he knew where Bo were.

* * *

Jesse held up his lantern high, looking around. It was past midnight, and still there was no trace of Bo. How long could a three year old boy survive out on his own in the forest? It was dangerous grounds for a small child. He could fall into a creek and drown, he could get attacked by a wild animal. Bo always tried to play with the goat, what if he saw a boar, or a snake?

There was no telling where he could go, and they hadn't found even a trace of him. They called for him all the time, but there was never any answer, no cheerful baby voice, not even the terrified scream of a frightened child.

He called the boy's name once more, and again, and again. They all called his name, Jesse could hear the others, but he couldn't hear Bo, and as the morning sun came up, Jesse thought that it had never looked so sad.

By lunch time he couldn't imagine that he would find Bo alive. He was too small, he had been gone for too long, and it had been too cold during the night. Every hour someone more had come to join the search, and they didn't give up.

Back at the farm Daisy was crying, and Luke was fighting tears, it was all his fault. He had shoed Bo away, and by now, he didn't dare to believe he was coming back. They had lost Bo for ever, and it was all his fault.

TBC

Thank you all for reading, I will do my very best to respond to all signed reviews.


	4. But Luke, Ya Said Get Lost

Author's Note: In "Me and You and, Well, We Have Bo Here," I mentioned a bit about Luke telling Bo to get lost, only to have him go literally lost. Sine so many asked me about it, I have written that story, and since it was requested to be a chapter story, it is. I am sorry for the chapters being so short though.

Big thanks to Earendil Eldar for beta work.

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I made up the names of the other drivers, but I don't own the Duke boys, not the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix…

* * *

Chapter 4, But Luke, Ya Said Get Lost 

Jesse didn't know what to think anymore, it was late in the evening the second day. There was still no trace of the baby boy. He was praying as much as he was shouting the boy's name now. There was only one place left to search, and that was the ravine, if Bo had fallen down the ravine, he was dead.

They approached the ravine, and Jesse looked around. He searched the edge of it franticly, and seeing nothing he looked closer.

There was something there he suddenly noted. Something on the very edge, maybe one foot from the steep slope.

He didn't dare to shout his name once more, for it looked like Bo, and he was peering over the edge. Bo, ever curious wanted to see what was down there. Then a he heard a sound he looked up towards Jesse instead, a big grin spreading over his face.

"Bo." Jesse said softly.

"Uncle Jesse!" Bo shouted as loud as he could, and spun around to run to him, he tripped on a lose rock and fell, and Jesse thought his heart stopped there as he thought Bo was going to fall over the edge.

Then Bo pushed himself up on his hands, sniffing back tears as he had hurt himself falling. "Uncle Jesse!" He cried once again, sitting up and holding up his arms to be lifted. "Wanna go home."

Jesse ran over and scooped him up, pressing him close to his chest.

"I'm scared Uncle Jesse." Bo buried his face in the crock of Jesse's neck, he was ice cold Jesse though, badly chilled, but at least he was alive. "M' tired, an' m' hungry, an' m' wanna go home now." Bo sniffed.

"We're going home." Jesse assured him as he held him close with one arm, touching the other to the back of his head. Bo was smeared with dirt, and he had tear tracks on his face. However, except for a few tears in his clothes, a few scrapes and some bruises he appeared fine.

"No fun here." Bo went on, clutching on to a fistful of Jesse's shirt.

"Don't worry Bo, we're going home." Jesse carried him towards home, and Bo suddenly found himself the centre of attention as all the searchers started heading back as well. Everyone wanted to hug him, kiss him, and make sure he was okay. At first, he greedily held out his arms for the hugs, but after some time he started whining again. Crying a bit and wanting to go home. Then he wouldn't let go off Jesse's shirt.

Finally they were back to the farm, and he was surprised to see the picnic being set out there. The men had been out searching for Bo, and their wives had been cooking in the meantime. Now there was a feast there for the searchers to enjoy.

"Bo!" Luke came running out of the house, nearly tripping on himself in his hurry to reach Bo. As he saw his older cousin Bo let out an excited shriek. He tried to scramble out of Jesse's arms to go to his cousin instead.

Jesse let him down when Luke had caught up with them, handing Bo down to Luke, who hugged him so tight Bo objected to it. "I thought I'd never see you again." Luke choked. "I was so scared Bo."

Bo frowned with a small pout, "but Luke, ya said get lost." He objected.

Luke swallowed, they had already asked him exactly how he had phrased his words to Bo and explained that you couldn't talk to Bo the same way that Bobby talked to his brother. Now he really understood it. He wrapped his arms around Bo once more, and for the rest of that day he was never more than three feet away from him.

Doc Appleby was there, and he checked Bo over, declaring that all he needed was a bath, some food and some sleep. Bo trudged around the garden between the picnic blankets, once more finding that he couldn't really go anywhere without being hugged, and after some time, he tired as he just wanted to get something to eat. That was when Luke brought him inside where he could eat in peace.

Martha saw how they went into the kitchen, hand in hand, until Bo talked Luke into carrying him instead. She headed in after them and set them at the kitchen table. Bo looked just about ready to fall asleep over his food. She smiled at him. "I think he needs a nap." She stated, she had already given him a bath, it had really been necessary. She suspected he had done at least one mud tumble.

Luke stayed with them as she helped Bo prepare for bed, smiling as Bo gave an excited squeal to be sleeping in his own bed, digging out the worn teddy bear he favored.

Luke looked as he seemed to fall asleep instantly, then he went to find his uncle.

He was standing by himself at the moment, so Luke walked up to stand beside him.

"Uncle, Jesse." He began silently.

"Yeah, Luke." Jesse looked down at him, he had a feeling that he knew what was coming, and given how hard a time the boy had been having with his cousin missing, he decided to make it easier for him. "You wondering when I'll ask you to come to the woodshed?" He asked.

Luke gave a small nod.

"Well, I ain't gonna do it." Jesse told him.

"Not?" Luke asked, confused.

"Do you think you deserve it?" Jesse asked and almost smiled as Luke nodded. "Then you know what you did wrong, and you know Luke, you made a big mistake there, but I know ya'd never do anything to hurt your cousin, and I think ya learnt something from that mistake, so no, I ain't gonna punish ya for it. I've a feeling ya blamed yourself this here whole time."

Luke nodded again, it was all his fault.

"See, there." Jesse said softly. "Ya have already been punishing yourself there, and I don't want you to do it. The point is that Bo's too small to be left on his own, but you're not really big enough to be responsible for him all the time either."

"I should've watched him." Luke shook his head.

"You should." Jesse put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But he's back safe now, and I don't think you'll ever make that same mistake ever again. We're not mad at ya Luke." He assured the boy. "Now, I know you didn't really sleep any last night, so why don't you go take a nap?"

Normally Luke would claim to be too old, but now he just nodded. "Thank you Uncle Jesse." He didn't mean for not being punished, but for his uncle understanding. He accepted the hug his uncle gave him. Still feeling guilty, but it was good to know they didn't blame him. He didn't know what he would do if his uncle didn't trust him no more.

Bo had kicked off the blanket in his sleep and Luke smiled at it, Bo always did that. He covered him up again and then pulled off his boots. He would have laid down on his own bed for a nap, but now he stretched out beside Bo instead. One arm around him protectively, he didn't intend to ever make that same mistake again.

The End


End file.
